1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-view mirror incorporating a light-emitting display device, and specifically relates to one with improved indication visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-255321, Japanese Patent No. 3846073, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-316509, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-267129 each disclose a rear-view mirror that incorporates a light-emitting display device to display various kinds of information.
According to the rear-view mirror disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-255321, Japanese Patent No. 3846073, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-316509, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-267129, the orientation of the display surface of the light-emitting display device is set to be the same as the orientation of the mirror. Typically, a rear-view mirror is used with the mirror oriented outward relative to the direction toward the driver's viewpoint, and accordingly, when the orientation of the display surface of the light-emitting display device is set to be the same as the orientation of the mirror, the display surface is not oriented toward the driver, which results in poor visibility.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned points, and aims to provide a light-emitting display device-equipped rear-view mirror with improved indication visibility.